Frozen Heart
by woodland59
Summary: Inspired by the Disney movie Frozen. After accidentally killing her 'father', Frex and crippling Nessa forever, Melena takes Nessa and Elphaba to live with the Wizard, Elphaba's true father. There, Elphaba spends her life holed up in her room, until her father puts her in an arranged marriage to a certain Vinkun prince. Can he thaw her Frozen Heart? Fiyeraba. Really, really AU.
1. The Prologue

**A/N: So yeah, another new story, but I just had to write this! I saw Frozen yesterday and it was AMAZING! So I got inspired, but it's not really the same, for one, it's gonna be a bit more about romance than sisterly love, though that will be included. Enough rambling. On to the story. I don't own Wicked.**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the small country of Munckinland, basking the crops of the field in a radiant light. At the edge of the country that was as tiny compared to the others of Oz as the people of Munckinland were to normal-sized people, the only fancy building resided. The Governor's mansion.

But the real treasure was _inside_ the beautiful building. It was currently resting peacefully on a lovely satin bed. Well—she, actually. A small five-year-old girl was the being, with skin the color of emeralds and thick, raven-black hair in a braid down her back. She slept with a smile on her face, her hair being kept out of her face as she turned by a navy-blue headband. If you peeked under the silk covers, you would see she was wearing a navy blue nightgown, as well.

A small figure peeked over the side of the sleeping girl. "Elphaba?" she asked, climbing up onto the bed. You could now see she had lovely wavy brown hair in pigtails and she was clad in a pink-and-blue nightgown.

"Go to sleep, Nessa," the emerald-skinned girl murmured tiredly to her three-year-old sister.

"But I can't sleep!" exclaimed the young Nessa, climbing onto her sleeping sister's side. "I'm not tired!" she whined, pounding her sister's back.

"Go to bed, Nessie, and rest your eyes, that always helps me," Elphaba said, pulling her pillow over her head. Nessa sighed and sat on the ground, thinking of something to get her sister out of bed.

She gasped and climbed back on the bed. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked her sister.

Elphaba grinned and climbed out of bed, grabbing her sister's hand. "C'mon, c'mon!" she squealed. "Ssh, we don't wanna wake Momma and Daddy," she whispered to her sister.

"But you were the one—" Nessa started to say, but Elphaba clamped her head over the girl's mouth. Elphaba summoned her powers and created a snowman with a carrot nose.

Nessa squealed excitedly. "Now make me fly, Fabala!"

"Okay, Nessie!" Elphaba said excitedly, concentrating her powers on the small three-year-old, and suddenly Nessa began to fly.

"Look, Elphaba!" cried Nessarose. "I'm _flying_!"

"More like I'm flying you, silly!" Elphaba giggled, twirling her finger and causing her sister to do loop-da-loops.

"Eek, Fabala, don't, you know I have motion sickness!" said Nessa.

"Sorry, Nessie," Elphaba said, merely motioning her finger side-to-side, making her sister fly higher.

The sound of a heavy door opening, "What in Oz—" Frexspar Thropp, a bald man with cold eyes, stood, his hauntingly beautiful wife Melena beside him. "Elphaba! Put her down this instant!" he yelled at his green daughter, glaring at her.

"Sorry, Papa," Elphaba gulped, slowly motioning her finger downwards and landing Nessa on the ground.

"But Daddy, it was fine," Nessa said. "Elphaba was flying me! It was _amazing_, Daddy!"

But Frex had already turned to Elphaba and grabbed the five-year-old's wrist. "What were you thinking, putting your sister in danger like that?" he hissed at her.

"But Father, I—"

"She wasn't doing anything, Frex," Melena glared at her husband. "Nothing at all. Didn't you see? She and Nessa were just having a bit of fun," she walked over to her three-year-old daughter and scooped her up. "Weren't you, Nessie?"

"Yes, Mommy! I wanna fly some more!" Nessa spread her arms out and her mother twirled her around, the two laughing all the way.

But Frex was glaring at Elphaba. "If you don't get these _abnormalities_ under control, I'll have to get them out of you," he hissed. "You could get someone hurt, you brat!"

"But Daddy, I didn't mean—"

"I don't care if you didn't mean it!" Frex roared. Suddenly, he did something that he would regret for the rest of his life. He reached out and struck Elphaba across the face, who immediately crumpled to the ground, whimpering.

"Frex, how could you-!" Melena asked, dropping Nessa, and walking towards them.

But Frex ignored his wife. He reached out and struck his green daughter again, and with that one hit he sealed his fate. Her magical abilities, being out of control, exploded in front of them all.

Frex got the full blast and died on the spot, his body falling, seemingly unharmed, to the ground. Melena was next, she collapsed on the ground, unconscious but alive, as well as Nessarose, who merely fell to the ground.

"Daddy?" Elphaba asked. "Momma? Nessa?" She clambered to her feet, sniffling and walked over to her father. "Daddy? Daddy, wake up," she pleaded. He didn't respond. "Daddy? Daddy, please! I'm sorry I was so bad! I won't do it again, I promise! Daddy, please wake up!" She began to sob. Melena climbed to her feet shakily, walking over to her daughter and dead spouse.

"Oh, Fabala…he's gone," she whispered.

"No! No!" cried Elphaba. "He's gone and it's all my fault!"

"Listen to me, Elphaba," her mother grabbed her by the shoulders weakly. "This was not your fault. You didn't mean to do this. He had it coming to him, he shouldn't have struck you."

Elphaba sniffled. A sob from the corner came, "Mommy? Mommy, I can't feel my legs!" cried Nessa.

"Nessa!" gasped her mother, running as fast as she could to her daughter. She quickly picked her up, and Nessa let out an ear-piercing screech.

"It hurts, Mommy! It hurts," she whimpered. "I can't move them, I can't move my legs," she gasped.

"I've got you, Nessie," Melena soothed her youngest daughter. "Elphaba, we have to get out of here. Go get a blanket for Nessie, and I'll get the carriage."

Elphaba nodded and fetched a small black blanket from the closet before rushing outside and handing it to her mother, who in turn wrapped it around Nessarose. "Come on, Fabala," she gestured to her daughter, and the two stepped in the carriage.

In the shadows, a small Munchkin boy watched as the carriage drove away, the unconscious girl gone. "Where do you think they're going?" he whispered to himself.

"Boq, get back here!" yelled his mother. "You need to help wash the dishes!"

"Coming, Mama!" yelled Boq, throwing one last glance at the carriage before hurrying back to the kitchen.

"Where are we going, Mama?" asked Elphaba as the carriage drove down the Yellow Brick Road.

"To your real father. The Wizard of Oz," said Melena, holding Nessa close.


	2. Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**A/N: Wow! So many positive reviews already! Thanks, guys! Well, I'm updating this. I hope you're happy! XD**

Chapter 1: Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

When Melena took Elphaba and Nessarose to the castle, she was immediately welcome by the Wizard. Elphaba and Nessarose were each given separate rooms, and Nessarose was given a wheelchair.

Sadly, Melena died the next day, weak from her daughter's outburst. Elphaba grew even more depressed, and stayed in her room, never coming out. Only the Wizard and Nessa knew of her powers, and Nessa would try to get her sister out of the room everyday.

Three-year-old Nessarose wheeled her self up to the bedroom door and knocked it. "Elphaba?" she asked. _"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon, let's go and play…I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away…We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. I wish you would tell me why…Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman…"_

"Go away, Nessarose," came the cold voice of her sister.

"_Okay, 'bye,"_ Nessa wheeled herself away sadly.

…

Six-year-old Nessa knocked on the door to her sister's bedroom. _"Do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the halls. I think some company is overdue, I've started talking to the pictures on the walls!"_

She winked at a picture of a female knight, "Hang in there, Joan."

"_It's getting really lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…!" _She made clucking sounds with her tongue to indicate the clock sounds in hopes of at least getting a giggle from the other side of the door, but Elphaba was silent. Nessa sighed and wheeled herself away again.

…

On Nessarose's sixteenth birthday, Elphaba delivered her a pair of beautiful, ruby red slippers. She tried them on and found that they were enchanted. She could walk again! She ran to her sister's door and cautiously began to sing:_ "Elphaba? Please, I know you're in there…People are asking where you've been…They speak of courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you, please let me in… Thank you for the slippers…I love them so…but please won't you come outside? Do you wanna build a snowman?"_

There was so reply. Nessa broke down on the floor, crying.

…

Meanwhile, on Elphaba's side of the door, the green girl would stay. She wore gloves as an attempt to keep the magic in, and she read books daily to pass the time away.

Every once in a while, Nessarose would attempt to bring her sister out, to no avail. And all the while, Elphaba's began to grow cold from no human contact, and a life of loneliness. The magic helped create a wall from her heart, blocking all emotions.

On Elphaba's eighteenth birthday, the Wizard arranged a ball for her, as well as engaging her to Fiyero Tiggular, Crowned Prince of the Vinkus.

**A/N: It's a bit short, I know, and obviously this is darker than the movie. Elphaba's gonna be a lot different from Elsa. I just tried to keep this chapter similar. Oh, and I also do not own the song **_**Do You Wanna Build a Snowman? **_**It's from the movie, but I changed the lyrics at the end for the 'slipper' part, since the Wizard didn't die. Too lazy to respond to reviews, so I hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Engagement Ball

Chapter 2: The Engagement Ball

Fiyero Tiggular brushed a stray strand of sandy hair out of his face, before admiring his reflection in the windows of the carriage. Same gorgeous blue eyes, same awesome blonde hair, and same sexy blue-diamond tattoos. Oh yeah, the Wizard's daughter was sure lucky to have _him_.

Fiyero leaned back against the seat casually, and put his feet up. This was the life. Dancing through life, mindless and careless. And soon, he'd have the Wizard's daughter, one of the prettiest girls alive, as his bride. Not to mention all the fame he'd get from being married to _the Wizard's daughter._ Life couldn't get any better than this.

_Dancing through life, no need to tough it when you can slough it off as I do! Nothing matters but knowing nothing matters…it's just life, so keep dancing thro—_

"Prince Fiyero?" the carriage door opened and Fiyero cursed under his breath. Everyone could see him laying down on the seat. He quickly sat up and flashed a charming smile; those normally got him out of everything.

And it was true, for all the girls screamed, even the driver looked a bit fangirlish as he let Fiyero out. Fiyero grinned before walking into the Emerald City Palace.

"Ah, Master Tiggular!" smiled a tall, thin man with graying hair walking over to him.

Fiyero's eyes widened. This must be the Wizard. He immediately drew into a sweeping bow, "A pleasure, Your Ozness."

"Oh, dear boy, no need for formalities! You'll be marrying my daughter, after all!" smiled the Wizard. "Soon you'll be family!"

"Sorry I'm late," Fiyero said, flashing a sheepish grin. "The ball's already started, hasn't it?"

"Oh, no need to worry," the Wizard smiled. "I know the needs of being fashionably late! Come, off we go."

Soon, they walked into a ballroom, and a beautiful girl came walking over. "Hello, Papa," she said, giving him a hug, before smiling in turn at Fiyero. Ah, Miss Nessarose. The girl he was going to marry. Her lovely brown eyes and wavy brown hair glistened in the light, her infamous ruby slippers on her feet along with the dress she was wearing made her irresistible.

"Hello, Prince Fiyero," she said.

"Oh, no need for formalities," Fiyero said smoothly, kissing his bride-to-be's hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked cockily, flashing her a charming grin.

"Oh…I don't know," she said, frowning. "You're to be married to Elphaba, after all."

Fiyero stopped. "What?" he frowned.

"Elphaba. My sister," she said. "Well, half-sister more like it. She's a few years older than me, but about a year younger than you."

"I've…I've never heard of Elphaba," he frowned.

Nessa's eyes widened. "Oh," she said, a heated blush rising in her cheeks. "You thought you were to be wed to me! No, no. I'm not the Wizard's Daughter…though I might as well be," she said, smiling at him and wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Elphaba is. I'm her half-sister. Ever since our mother died, we've been living here."

"Oh," Fiyero said. So Nessarose would still be available. He hoped that her sister was even prettier than she was. "So…where is…Elphaba?" he asked.

"She's getting ready, I think," Nessarose responded.

"Why is it I've never heard of her?" Fiyero asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oh…well…she spends most of her time in her room," Nessarose said, exchanging a glance with the Wizard. "But…I mean, I'm sure you'll love her."

"Is she pretty?" Fiyero blurted out, unable to contain himself any longer. He felt a faint flush rise at his outspokenness, but he was dying to know.

Again, Nessa and the Wizard exchanged a glance. "You'll have to decide that for yourself," Nessa said.

Suddenly, a trumpet blew. "Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Elphaba of Oz!" yelled a voice.

A girl walked down the stairs, and the whole room went silent. But it wasn't because of her incredible beauty—which she was, in her own way—or the lovely gown she wore. It was because her skin was emerald green.

She walked up to Fiyero and curtsied to him. "Hello, Prince Fiyero," she said coolly. "A pleasure."

There was a strange tone to her voice, almost as though it were strained, like she trying to hold something back. Fiyero was stunned, but held out a hand for her to shake.

A flicker of fear went through her lovely chocolate-brown eyes as she raised a gloved green hand to his own. She pulled away quickly, and Fiyero could've sworn he felt something electrocuting him, like a magical spark of something.

"Shall…shall we dance?" Fiyero asked, sounding strained himself as he tried to tear his eyes away from her green skin.

"I'm sorry, I don't dance," Elphaba said curtly.

"Fabala!" Nessarose said, smiling at her sister. Immediately, Fiyero noticed Elphaba stiffen further.

"Wh-What is it, Nessarose?" Elphaba asked. Fiyero was sure he was the only one that noticed the slight falter in her voice; everyone else saw cold-hard coolness. Or at least Nessa did.

"I…I just…I never got to properly thank you for the shoes you gave me those years ago," she mumbled, looking to the side.

"There is no need to thank me," Elphaba responded in the same curt tone. "I was merely giving you back something I'd taken away from you."

Fiyero had no idea what it meant, but obviously Nessa did. She sighed, "Elphaba, please, you've got to get over this, you're going to be married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? The wedding is…tomorrow?" Elphaba asked, grasping a table for support. "Ex-Excuse me. I—I have to go."

And she ran from the room, and Fiyero could've sworn he saw her feet lift off the ground. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. They obviously expected him to go comfort her. So he sighed, and followed her out the room, trudging slowly. Why did he have to get the artichoke?


	4. Chapter 3: Conceal, Don't Feel

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks. Yes, they are. But it's an arranged marriage. Yes, he'd better. He's gonna start in this chapter. Here's your update!**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Yes, if only…my smiles don't do me much good either.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, shame on him. Hopefully, he'll start soon. **

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Thanks! Yes, don't we all? Fiyero is a…um…whatever word you were going to say. I can picture a few in my mind. **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, he should. In the beginning of the musical (and now) he was such an ass.**

**Racheldaninja (guest reviewer): Thank you!**

**Now, without further ado, I present…Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Conceal, Don't Feel

A beautiful voice echoed in the halls, and Fiyero had the feeling that may have been the direction Elphaba was in. He walked up to her, and pressed against the wall, watching as she sang to herself.

She was holding up her navy-blue-gloved hands, as if studying them. _"Don't let them in,"_ she sang. _"Don't let them see…be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel…put on a show! Make one wrong move and everyone will know…And then I will be married… An agony to wait…And the guards just had to open up the gates_," she was singing. _"Don't them let them in, don't let them see…Be the good girl you always have to be…Conceal…Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"_

Fiyero decided to interrupt here, "You have a beautiful voice, Miss Elphaba," he said, grinning. She jumped, startled.

"How much did you see of that?" she stuttered.

"Pretty much all of it," Fiyero admitted. "But the green's kinda hard to conceal, don't feel, don't'cha think?"

"Oh," Elphaba's eyes widened. "Y-Yes, I meant the green," she said. "I meant the green."

"Listen...we're gonna get married tomorrow whether we like it or not…so, we might as well try to get along with each other," Fiyero said. "So, please, won't you join in the festivities?" He extended a bare hand.

Elphaba studied it for a moment, before hesitantly placing a gloved green hand inside his own. Yet again, Fiyero felt the strange spark, but relaxed into it a bit more after a minute or so. "After the wedding, I'll be interested to see if you're green all over," he grinned, waggling his eyebrows in a mischievous way.

Humph! Two could play at this game. "I assure you, you won't be disappointed," she waggled her own in return. The two laughed then, because they looked like a bunch of idiots, standing there, wiggling their eyebrows.

For the first time, Elphaba felt…almost normal, as she stood there, laughing and joking with the prince as he led her back to the dance floor. Maybe being married wouldn't be so bad…but she still couldn't take off the gloves. She just couldn't. Not even…after the wedding. She suspected he'd probably call off the wedding/file a divorce if he found out about her powers! She just had to keep them in control.

_Conceal, don't feel_… she thought to herself, yet again, before the two took to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 4: Love WOULD be an Open Door

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Yes, don't we all feel terrible for the both of them? Thanks!**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, poor Elphie. The world may never know…jk. You'll see. **

**The Wizard of Wicked: Lol. Thanks!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Don't we all? I hope he becomes more Yeroish as well. Nobody likes him Dancing Through Lifeish except Glinda…sorry Glin, you've got really bad taste. :D**

**NiatheWickedLover: At the very least. –wink wink-**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Thanks! Thank you for saying my new favorite word…it's one I haven't heard for a while. …Smitten…Squee! I love that word! I'm absolutely smitten with that word! Haha, I'm so punny. See what I mean? Lol…**

**Ammaviel: Thank you!**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4: Love Would be an Open Door if Not for a Few Minor Details

Elphaba climbed into the carriage with her new husband…The wedding had just ended, and she was terribly nervous about what was going to happen next. Fiyero was grinning, arm spread lazily behind her. "Well, that was enjoyable," he said, still grinning like an idiot.

"Yes, I suppose," Elphaba murmured.

"You suppose?" Fiyero sat up straight and clasped his hands over his chest in an overly-dramatic way. "You hurt me, Miss Elphaba! You do realize you're being married to the most handsome and amazifying prince ever, and all you can say is 'you suppose'?"

"I suppose," Elphaba said, actually smiling. Fiyero laughed and smiled at her.

After a while of silence, he broke it by saying "Why the gloves?"

"What?" Elphaba asked, surprised by his question.

"Why do you always wear gloves?" He gestured to her white gloves and placed a hand on them, yet again feeling the strange spark he always got when he touched er hands.

"I just…like gloves?" she said, hoping he'd truly be dumb enough not to see through that.

Apparently he wasn't. "You know we're married now," he gave her a look. "You're obliged to tell me everything."

"I'm sorry, Fiyero…" she sighed. "I just…can't."

Fiyero looked frustrated, running a hand through his sandy hair. "I just don't get it," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't get you. At all. You need to tell me. I just don't get it."

"Enough, Fiyero," Elphaba murmured, turning away from him. Angry, Fiyero pulled one of her gloves off.

She gasped. "Give me my glove!" she said, reaching for it in desperation, but Fiyero held it behind his back.

"No, why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?!"

"I said, ENOUGH!" Elphaba yelled, a jet of magic shooting out of her green-skinned hand. Luckily it missed Fiyero, but it hit the carriage, and it immediately broke down on the ground. Fiyero looked stunned, actually dropping her glove on the ground.

A look of panic and fear filled Elphaba's eyes. Gasping, she opened the door to the carriage and began to run. "Elphaba, wait!" Fiyero called, running up to her and trying to grab her green-skinned hand. He almost got her, when suddenly, her feet lifted off the ground, and she began to fly.

Fiyero looked stunned to see his new wife flying away, and as did the driver. "Someone's gotta tell the Wizard," he said in horror. "I've gotta tell the Wizard. Fix the carriage and take me back."

"Of course, handsome," giggled the driver. It was the same one from earlier. "So…I guess you're single now?"

Fiyero backed away in horror. This dude was seriously freaking him out! He undid one of the horses from the carriage, climbed on, and galloped away.

"He's so dreamy," sighed the driver, leaning against his broken carriage.

**A/N: Well, the drama kicks in…Sorry I didn't write out the wedding, but I kinda wanted to get on with it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Let it Go

Chapter 6: Let it Go

Elphaba was soaring through the air, doing what she'd always dreamed of doing: defying gravity. She'd made Nessa defy gravity, and now she was finally doing it herself. She wasn't quite sure as to where, exactly she was flying, but it was time to trust her instincts on this.

When she finally landed, it was in the Western Mountains. She glanced around, a bit frightened at the amount of snow. Of course, part of the advantage of having magic was it always kept you warm and such. But nonetheless, she felt cold inside. The amount of magic she'd built up to surround her heart had begun to thaw once she'd met Fiyero and come out of her room, and she was terrified. She had to isolate herself, keep herself and everyone else, safe.

She began to sing to herself, _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen." _She sighed to herself sadly before continuing.

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside…couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in; don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know…"_

She took a glance at the single glove on her hand, then raised it, and threw it off her hand, where it flew in the air. _"Well, now they know!"_

She began to release her magic into the air, creating small sparks, _"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore…"_ She created the snowman she and Nessa had built as kids, before returning to creating sparks, _"Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on…"_ She tore off her white cape and her wedding veil, _"The cold never bothered me anyway…"_

She marched onward and up the mountain, _"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small…And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!"_ Excitedly, Elphaba continued. _"It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through,_" she created a staircase made out of magic and pressed a foot on it excitedly to test it, "_No right, no wrong, no rules for me…I'm free!_" She continued up the staircase, making it longer and easier to walk on.

"_Let it go, let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!"_ She pressed a foot onto the ground, and her magic swirled around her, beginning to create the perfect castle she had in mind, _"Here I stand! And here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on…My power flurries through the air and to the ground…My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallized is like an icy blast!_

"_I'm never going back…the past is in the past!_" She tore off her white tiara and threw it at the ground before transforming her beautiful wedding dress into her dream outfit...basically a black version of her wedding dress with a cape and hat and a few tears in it. _"Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone! Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! _

"_The cold never bothered me anyway."_


	7. Chapter 6: Munchkins are Better

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Elphabalover101: Yup. Go Elphaba!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, I just love that scene in Frozen. Gives me the chills every time.**

**NiatheWickedLover: I agree! One of the best songs ever written, in my opinion. **

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7: Munchkins are Better than People

The minute Fiyero came back with the news Elphaba was gone, Nessarose immediately called for her horse and took off. She just had to find her, she had to!

Nessa rode as fast as she could down the Yellow Brick Road, and soon she'd entered Munchkinland Country. Suddenly, it dawned on her just how cold she was. She'd been such an idiot to go after Elphaba, especially in the middle of winter…why wasn't Fiyero doing this? Oh, right, she'd refused to let him come, she was so angry…

It'd been a while since she'd been in Munchkinland, but suddenly, memories were flooding her mind…there was their house, the governor's mansion…Nessa had no idea who the current governor was, since Father had died. Nessa sneezed and shuddered in the cold, before she heard a yell coming from…underneath her.

She gasped and saw that her horse had treaded over someone, some_thing alive!_ "Sorry!" Nessa exclaimed, gasping in surprise as the snow-covered thing rose, and she let out a high-pitched scream, "MONSTER!"

"Huh?" the snow-covered creature asked, as her horse reared and bucked her off before galloping back down the Yellow Brick Road.

Nessa fell to the ground and gasped, ruby shoes falling off in the process. Luckily, the creature caught her just in time. "Really?" Nessa sighed as her horse ran off. She had the rottenest luck ever.

"Hey…" the creature said. "I know you; you're the princess!"

"No, I'm not," Nessa sighed. Did _everyone_ think _she_ was the princess? It was Elphaba, not her!

The creature shook the snow off its face, revealing a young and not bad-looking unusually tall munchkin. "Oh," Nessa said, blushing. "Sorry…I thought you were a monster."

"Huh," the person said. "That's exactly why _Munchkins are better than people…Princ—er, Nessarose, don't you think I'm right?"_

"_No, 'cause Munchkins'll beat you and curse you and cheat you—every one of 'em's bad, especially you..." _Nessa sniffed, looking away. That's what'd she'd heard in the Emerald City.

"Aw, thanks," the boy said sarcastically. _"The only thing better is people smell better than Munchkins, Nessarose, that's the only thing true!"_

"Humph!" Nessa snarled. "Put me down!" the Munchkin obliged, setting her down on the ground. Nessa tried to stand up, but found her legs were locked in place. "Oh no," Nessa gasped. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…" she began to have a panic attack. "My slippers! Where are my slippers?!" she cried.

"You mean these?" the Munchkin held up the ruby-red slippers, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Nessarose certainly didn't like.

"Yes! Now give them back!" Nessa cried out in desperation.

"I don't know…they'd be worth a lot," the Munchkin-boy said, examining them.

"Please!" Nessa cried desperately. "I can't walk without them!"

"Okay, I knew girls liked shoes, but I didn't know they were THAT desperate," the Munchkin-boy said, exasperation showing on his face.

"No, I'm being serious! Give me back my shoes!" Nessa yelled, using her arms to pull herself up further and latch herself onto his feet. She grabbed ahold of his boot and held on tight.

"Dude, get off!" the Munchkin-boy said, trying to shake her off.

"Not until you give me my shoes!" Nessa screamed.

"Obsessed, much?" he said dryly. "Man, you girls really love your shoes…" he tossed them down to her. "Now let go."

Nessa obliged and released his boot, before grabbing her ruby-red slippers and slipping them on her feet. The shoes began to glow immediately and Nessa felt the familiar red-hot feeling she always had when she put them on. She winced a bit, but eventually stood up. The pain was worth being able to walk again.

"Oh," the Munchkin-boy said, eyes widening as he had witnessed the glowing. "You were being serious."

Nessa face-palmed.


	8. Chapter 8: The Good, the Bad, the Blonde

Chapter 8: The Good, the Bad, and the Blonde

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I—and let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than—"_

"For the millionth time, shut up!" yelled Nessa at the top of her lungs, bringing her hands over her ears.

"I think you sound _amazing_," Boq said, a dreamy look in his eyes as he stared at the beautiful blonde.

"Thanks, Bick!" She flashed him a dazzling style.

"Boq."

"Whatever!"

Nessa sighed. She was beginning to think it was a mistake allowing Galinda Upland to come with them. Earlier, Boq had agreed to lead Nessa to Elphaba towards the Western Mountains, but first they'd have to go through Gillikin. And that's where they'd met Galinda. They'd had to stop to rest for the night, and Galinda's family had generously allowed them to stay in their mansion.

It just so happened that Galinda was good friends with Elphaba's husband, Fiyero. Once they'd explained the situation, she'd insisted on going with them. Boq had become infatuated with the beautiful blonde, and for some reason, that ticked Nessa off. She wasn't so sure how she felt about Galinda.

Anyways, they'd just started off at dawn, and were traveling through the Glikkus. They should reach the Western Mountains (or the Great Kells) soon.

Nessa groaned as Galinda started her song again…would it _ever_ end?

…

"And then I was like, 'Oh no, you didn't!', and then she was like, 'Oh yes, I did'…" Galinda continued to ramble on. Nessa was seriously considering suicide. Oz, blondes…

…

It was nearly nightfall now, and they were just entering the Great Kells mountains. Sightings of Elphaba's castle told them that it was at the far end of the mountains, so they still had a ways to go.

Nessa panted as they walked up the mountains. "Why are you wearing heals, anyway?" Galinda asked curiously, pointing at the ruby-red shoes. "I mean, don't get me wrong and all, they're absolutely GORGEOUS, but why hike in them? I mean, come on, even I'm not wearing heels, and I _always_ wear heels."

"Because…because I can't walk without them," Nessa panted.

"Man, ob-ses-sion," Galinda said.

"You're one to talk…and I mean this literally…I'm paralyzed waist down without them. Elphaba enchanted them for me," Nessarose explained.

"Ohhh…so she has magic? Lucky!" Galinda growled, crossing her arms and stomping her foot. "Why can't I have magic? It's not fair! Why does everyone have magic except ME?! Why!?" she shrieked, grabbing Nessa by the shoulders and shaking her. "WHY, WHY?!"

This was going to be a long hike.


	9. Chapter 9: Wondering

Chapter 9: Wondering

Fiyero Tiggular often wondered what he thought of Elphaba. He knew her father was devastated, as those were that knew her—why, Nessarose had even run off to find her!—but he realized that he'd never really gotten to know the green witch all that well. He'd definitely experienced mutual attraction upon talking to her, and Oz, she was a great kisser, but he'd never truly gotten to know her.

In the beginning, he'd wanted nothing to do with the green girl at all. But once he'd begun to talk to her and learn more about her, he felt himself opening up a bit more, and even…he felt as though he'd fallen in love with her at times. He briefly wondered if she'd cast some sort of spell over him, but shook the idea off. She hadn't seemed to be able to control her magic, and seemed to be so fearful of it that he doubted she'd use it against or on anyone.

He could remember how she'd been so cold at first, a steel glint in her brown eyes, but once she'd started talking to him, it seemed as though her eyes and attitude had thawed out, and were replaced with a scared, insecure, yet warm and beautiful girl. Beautiful? Why was he thinking that? She was green, for Oz's sake. Emerald. Verde. Not just viridescent, but really, truly green.

And yet…she _was_ beautiful. And her green skin made her all the more lovely. With lovely brown eyes, a perfect hourglass figure, thick, ebony hair trailing down her back…she was beautiful. And Fiyero found the more he daydreamed about her, the more beautiful she became. And he wanted to see her again, he realized. Wanted to wrap her up in his arms and smother her in kisses. He wanted to do what they would've done that night if she hadn't run away. So what if she had magic? That just made her even better.

Fiyero had made up his mind. He loved Elphaba, and he was going to find her.

**A/N: So now there's lots of people looking for Elphaba…dear, dear. –shakes head- Elphaba, you better watch out and you better come home, because if not…Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**~Madison**


End file.
